Leo de la Iglesia
'Leo de la Iglesia '(レオ・デ・ラ・イグレシア, Reo De Ra Igureshia) is a figure skater and choreographer featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background Leo was revealed to have won gold at Skate America, on his home turf. However, he came in last at the Cup of China. He is Mexican-American. Appearance Leo has medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and thick eyebrows. Leo usually parts his hair in the center. Personality Leo treasures his friends greatly and is always thinking of them while performing. He tries to enjoy all of his competitions as much as possible. He's very creative and choreographs most of his programs, which are overflowing with originality. He is also willing to change his programs to adapt to the competition. Plot Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program He is first seen winning gold for Skate America, with Otabek and Guang Hong also on the podium. In China, he looks for Guang Hong to go eat hot pot with Phichit and the others, though he's mildly terrified at the sight of drunk Viktor stripping in the end. At the competition day, he fanboys with Guang Hong and Phichit at Christophe and Viktor. He's fifth in the skating order for the short program at the Cup of China, skating to Still Alive. Leo's program is self-choreographed, and while none of the jumps are quads, he still manages to score high because of the PCS. He ends up in third place after the short program, after Yuuri and Christophe. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Prior to his performance, he was excited, because he placed third in the short program and first in Skate America, and therefore was the closest to qualifying for the Grand Prix. However, he does not do well in the free skate and ends up placing last. He is disappointed with the results and promises to try harder for the America Nationals. Relationship Guang Hong Ji He and Guang Hong are very good friends, as shown in episode 6 when Leo told Guang-Hong he was concerned for him because Guang-Hong didn't answer his messages. Both of them love SNS and competed in Skate America and the Cup of China. Phichit Chulanont He and Phichit seem to be good friends. Both of them love SNS and compete in the Cup of China. Program Short - Still Alive Still Alive is a Christian R&B song with a rap accompaniment. It's one of Leo's favorite songs, and he states that he just wants to skate the way he sees the music. The program itself doesn't have any quads, but rather hinges on Leo's ability to maximize the Program Component Score. The jumps are, in order, a Triple Axel with what seems to be a back-counter entrance, a Triple Flip-Triple Toe in combination, and a Triple Lutz. Free - Quotes * "It's a song that I like, so I want to skate to my image of it. That's all." (To himself) * "I want to fill this world with things I like!" (To himself) * "All I know for sure is that I have no idea how I would've found courage in myself if I hadn't come across music." (To himself) Trivia * Leo is a constant updater of his SNS accounts. * His name literally translates to Leo of the Church. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:United States of America Category:Men's Skaters Category:Americas